The present disclosure relates generally to containers formed from a foldable sheet material and more particularly to a secure re-closeable paperboard container.
Paperboard containers are used extensively in packaging a wide variety of products. Many of these products can be conveniently stored in the container after the container is initially opened. However, many paperboard containers are unable to reclose or fail to remain closed after an initial opening. In the case of many consumer products (e.g., food products, cleaning products, etc.), this failure to remain closed may lead to spillage, leakage, or spoilage of the contents within the paperboard container. Previous attempts to develop an effective re-closeable paperboard container have resulted in complex designs which consume significantly more paperboard and require additional effort to manufacture or assemble.
Many paperboard containers include a tamper-evident feature such as a seal or a tear-away strip. These containers are initially opened by breaking the seal. Tamper-evident packaging ensures consumers that the container has not been previously opened. However, such features may be difficult or expensive to manufacture, thereby increasing the cost of the container and the product contained therein. Accordingly, there exists a need for a simple and effective paperboard container which overcomes the disadvantages associated with conventional paperboard container designs.